Find Pan and Defeat Baby
They went to the door and they saw a rock who looks like Pan, Ace is using the Symbol and it create a Portal Daffy: Pan! Ace: Almost there! They went to the Portal and found Pan with Broly Broly: Ha ha ha! Now that's what I called a Sword. Well, thanks for helping! And have a nice day. He disappeared Pan: Ace! Behind you! It was Sylvester and his Heartless Sylvester: What's the matter? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ace: Better thing again! They are fighting them and their are too many of them Ace: There's too many of them! Daffy: Let's go! Then Goku appeared and fight Sylvester Goku: Sorry, I'm late. Then the Z Fighter has arrived Goku: You all have to get out of here now! Ace: What about you? Goku: I'm gonna show them bank they can mess with a true hero! They are escape Sylvestor: Hold it right there! Then Goku stop him Back to our Heroes Pan: Ace, you better help Goku. Ace: He'll be fine. Pan: Look Goku has his Limit. And cannot win the fight. Ace: Then we should go help him. Daffy: You all have to get out of here! They left and our Heroes is helping Goku to fight Sylvester and the Heartless and they did it Sylvestor: I have enough of this place! I'll deal with you next time! He left and our Heroes is escaping the Underworld Broly: Can everything could possible get any better then this? This time Goku is going down for good. Back to our Heroes They made it out of here Broly: Well, if it isn't everyone's favourite hero washout. You really blew it this time. Ace: No one likes a sore loser like you, Broly. Broly: Can it, Bunny! Goku: Then let me. No one like a sure loser like you, Broly. Broly: Yeah, yeah. I know. Hey, have you go check on Baby you neglected to finish off? I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, boy. He disappeared Ace: Wait! Broly: Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to. Goku to the Martial art Tournament and he looks down Goku: This can't be. They saw Baby who is still alive and wreck everything in the Tournament Roshi: Goku, you're alright. Goku: I failed. Pan: It was your fault. Goku: I left everybody, unprotected. Broly was right! I was a.... Failure! Trunk: Aw, come on. Goku, you cannot let yourself down for this. Pan: Grandpa... Ace: Trunk's right. You cannot let yourself down. You're a hero. Goku: Some hero I am. Pan is carrying her grandpa to Safety Ace:.Goku needs our help. Daffy: Yeah! Roshi: Don't think you can fight him without us. Then all the Z Fighter and their Allies are helping them Pan: We're in. They are fighting Baby and they defeated him Hours Later Pan: Goku. Goku: I let you down... I'm just... no use. Pan: It wasn't your fault. Hey, even hero would be exhausted. Ace: She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest. Wile: There's won't be any games for you, anyway. Pan: Don't worry about my Grandpa. I'll take care of him. Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. I own you big time. Ace: Well, it's not big deal. Just let us know if Broly or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it. Daffy: That's right. That's what Heroes are for! Pan: When did you guy make Heroes? Ace: Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road. Pan: Alright. Don't be stranger. Wile: Boy, I hope you feel better soon, Goku. Goku: Yep. Daffy: Roshi. Roshi: Oh right! Take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time! We have some serious training to catch up. Ace: Well, time to go. Oh right! We almost forgot. The Fortune-teller Baba stone. It began to glow, Ace put his sword down and it create an Loonatic Symbol, the Stone is Glowing and it revealed a Symbol, he aim it and got the Symbol